


Salad Days

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [226]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, salad, trash, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Frozen would be like if it took place inside a giant bowl of potato salad?Yes?Well, congratulations! Today is your lucky day! For today, I shall be answering that curious question... in the form of a wonderful oneshot.





	Salad Days

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have an explanation for this one.

“Elsa! You froze over the ranch dressing! How are the lettuce leaves gonna get home to their coleslaw now?” Anna protested to her sister, Elsa, who resided in a tall starch castle on the Potato Mountain, just north of the kingdom of Mortadella. Elsa was a cold-hearted queen who had used her magical powers to put the entire potato salad into the freezer, but Anna, a kind-hearted princess, was desperate to get them back onto the table where they belonged.

“It’s no longer my problem, Anna. Those lettuce leaves will have to find another way.” Elsa crossed her arms and turned to gaze out of the window to her castle. Anna gasped, offended.

“Elsa! How could you say that?” Anna was very annoyed by Elsa’s icy attitude. The iceberg lettuce under the ranch dressing really was causing riffs between the romaine and the tomatoes. No one could move from Mortadella until Elsa thawed them out.

“Because, Anna. I’m free now.” Elsa stroked her braid lovingly. She’d never change her outfit again from now on, because wearing the same bit of frozen water on your body every day is definitely practical. Meanwhile, Anna loved changing her outfit while she roamed the streets of Mortadella with her salad friends.

“Elsa! Do you really deserve to be free while everyone in Mortadella is sad and trapped?” Anna felt quite cross now. She wanted her lettuce leaves to reach their coleslaw, darn it!

“Anna, please. I don’t need you triggering me with your guilt-trips right now. Comma Anna.” Elsa warned. Anna screeched and threw her slipper in Elsa’s face. Suddenly, the entirety of Potato Mountain crumbled and the potatoes spread out across the salad. 

Elsa had turned into an iceberg lettuce. Her one true secret. For some reason, whenever someone of the same sex hit her with a slipper, she transformed into an iceberg lettuce. 

Anna immediately tossed her sister out of the salad bowl where she was eaten by slugs, then became the new tyrant queen of the freshly thawed Mortadella. Her rule was long and awful, ending only when a potato not of salad born beheaded her prize lettuce leaf.

The End...

...or is it?

**Author's Note:**

> When I first heard of Mortadella (a type of cold meat popular in continental Europe), I was in France at a breakfast buffet. Because of this, I always call it Mortadelle (or Mortydelle, a little inside joke of mine), which sounds kind of like Arendelle. I spelt it the Italian way in this oneshot, so it didn’t really have the same effect.
> 
> Prompt- Potato Frozen Salad.
> 
> Yes. That was the prompt.
> 
> Original Number- 43.


End file.
